An Unexpected Visitor
by drawingqueen
Summary: Jethro has an unexpected visitor show up at his home while he's sunbathing...Things get steamy pretty quick.
1. I've Missed You

**Yes, finally, and update! It's been a long time since I've done any stories. I've been busy with life. :D  
Hope you enjoy the read! **

**An Unexpected Visitor:**

 _Sunday:_

Jethro turned on the television to check the weather forecast for the day. "…expect temperatures to reach in the upper 80's…" the local weatherman announced.

After hearing the forecast, he decided to read a good book under the warm sun and relax for a few hours. He wandered into his closet and slipped into a tiny pair of blue track shorts and a red baseball cap. He snatched his book off the coffee table and headed out to the back patio. He laid down flat on his stomach, propped up on the cushioned lawn chair. It wasn't long after that he drifted off to sleep.

His book and cap fell off as he slept like a drunk with one arm hanging off the edge of the lawn chair. About an hour had gone by when he woke up to the sound of flip flops approaching him.

"Oh there you are. I checked the basement and you weren't down there." he heard a familiar voice from behind. He looked up to see Jenny standing there, smiling down with amusement. She was wearing quite the scanty-clad outfit. She had on a very tight, low cut, yellow spaghetti strapped tank top which hardly contained her D-cup breasts. She also wore a pair of tattered blue jean shorts that were very cheeky. Her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail with her sunglasses tucked in her hair.

His eyes studied her sexy outfit and toned body. His heart began to race inside his chest, and he felt his lower anatomy stirring in his shorts. Letting out a tired groan, he grabbed the book off the ground and covered his crotch in one swift motion as he turned onto his back.

"Whatcha doing here Jen?" he candidly asked, putting his hat back on.

"Well, I wanted to come by and visit. We haven't had a chance to catch up since I've become the Director. " she replied, as her eyes took in the hunky sight before her.

"Yeah, i guess it has been a while. Feel free to sit." he said, pointing to the patio chair behind her.

"Thanks." she muttered, as she sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he offered, standing up and adjusting his shorts.

"Sure. I'll just have some water." she replied, glancing at his bulging crotch.

He made his way through the sliding doors and into the kitchen. The moment he was out of her sight, he reached inside his shorts and repositioned himself to hopefully conceal his obvious erection.

"Shit." he muttered to himself, as he realized it didn't help. His shorts were too thin to hide anything. His cock just fell back into place, tenting the front of his shorts.

He thought about changing his shorts, "Jethro?!" Jenny hollered out to him, interrupting his thoughts.

" _Oh fuck it."_ he thought, as he made his way back with their water.

"Here ya go." he said, handing her glass, while getting a good look down her top in the process.

"What where you doing?" she asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Ah nothing, just had to find a clean glass." he fibbed, as he laid back on the lawn chair, crossing his arms behind his head. His eyes continued to admire the view in front of him. He thought how tempting her top was, noticing one of her straps was on the edge of her shoulder, just waiting to slip off and unveil her remarkable breasts. She pulled her sunglasses out of her hair and put them on, disguising her wandering eyes. Her eyes scanned up and down his chiseled body, then zeroed in on his groin. It brought her internal satisfaction to know she was the reason for his sightly erection. The immense sexual attraction between them never faded, it only seemed to skyrocket ever since she returned to NCIS.

"I'm surprised to see you outside, you're always in the basement working on some project." she commented, as she leaned forward to remove her sandals, exposing maximum amount of cleavage to where her nipples were partially exposed.

His eyes fixated on her breasts, noticing her nipples peeking out, sending his cock into a twitching fit. She knew how captivating her tits were to him, and was using that to her advantage.

He cleared his throat, "It's too nice to be inside." he replied, after a long pause.

She noticed his cock twitch inside his shorts, and purposely left her top they way it was.

He was well aware of the dirty game she was playing and chose to play along. He decided to sit up with his arms propped on his bent knees, giving her a clear view of his dick and balls through his pant leg. Her eyes instinctively glanced at his shorts, her cheeks blushed, causing a self satisfying smirk to appear on his face. " _Check Mate!_ " He though to himself.

A moment of silence between them. She needed to distract her dirty thoughts before things got out of hand.

She looked up at him and saw how red his shoulders were. She cleared her throat, "Jethro, your shoulders are burnt! Did you put on sunscreen?" she asked, with concern.

"No." he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, it's a good thing I brought some. Here, let me get your back and shoulders." she said, grabbing her purse off the table.

She made her way to him and motioned for him to scoot forward so she could sit behind him on the lawn chair. He sat on edge of the chair with his feet planted as she kneeled behind him. She squirted sunblock across his shoulders and began massaging the lotion into his skin. His head naturally fell forward and moaned with pleasure as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Dang, you're all tense. Here, lie down on your stomach." she said, scooting back to give him room.

He got down on his stomach, propping himself on his elbows as she straddled the back of his legs and continued rubbing the lotion on his back and shoulders.

He glanced over his shoulder to say something, but stopped as he got another eyeful of her tits busting out of her top. "Christ." he grumbled, looking up at her with surprise.

She looked down at her chest, "Shit." She cursed, acting embarrassed as she pulled her top up to cover her nipples. "This top just doesn't want to stay up." she chuckled.

He laid his head back down, "No shit captain obvious." he mumbled into the lawn chair cushion.

"Oh Jethro, I know you love my big tits." she stated, as her hands raked down his back to his waistband. She quickly snapped the material back getting a good peek at his firm butt. "Those buns could use some sun." she giggled.

"Jen!" he barked, bucking his hips.

She leaned over to his ear, intentionally pressing her tits against his back, "With an ass like yours, who could resist?" she cooed, followed by a playful tongue flick to his earlobe.

"You do that again, and you're out of here." he threatened half-heartedly.

She laughed out loud, "Oh Jethro, you're no fun. Loosen up." she said, applying more pressure to his shoulders as she rubbed them.

Moments later, she finished rubbing the lotion on his back. "Okay, that should help the burn." she said, standing to her feet.

"Took you long enough." he mumbled, as he rolled over on his back and stretching his body like a cat.

Her eyes gawked at his muscular body, "Have you been working out?" she smiled suggestively.

"Not on purpose." he chuckled.

"Well, you could have fooled me." she complimented.

"This sexy body is from working in the basement." he quipped.

"You got that right." she drooled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Her eyes shifted focus, and looked around his patio and noticed his dying flowers, "Jethro, your poor flowers, they're wilting." She announced, making her way to the garden hose by the sliding door.

He rolled his eyes with annoyance, "So you come over here uninvited, scold me for not wearing sunblock, and now for not watering my plants, what's next Jen, my lawn needs to be mowed?" he said with irritation as he stood to his feet.

"Jethro, I didn't mean in any harm in it, I'm just trying to help." she snapped back.

"No. You're being the nag you alway are." he scowled, as he approached her.

"Someone needs to be laid." she mumbled under her breath, as she continued watering his pots.

"Heard that." he snarled, as he now had her backed up against the sliding door.

"Don't make me use this hose on you." she threatened, bringing the hose up to her face.

He didn't budge, his eyes looked her up and down, pausing at her breasts, "Why are you really here Jen?" he asked, starring daggers into her.

"I already told you." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"Well, judging by your outfit, I call bull-shit." he said directly, his face now inches from hers.

She made eye contact with him, "What's wrong with my outfit?" she asked, pretending to sound offended.

He raised his brows in disbelief, "You're kidding? It's appalling, quite frankly." he commented, keeping a straight face.

She couldn't help but smile, knowing that was a complete lie, "Well, I see part of you likes my outfit." she insinuated, glancing down at his crotch.

His hand blocked her view, "Tell me the real reason." he said, with a gruff tone.

A moment of silence fell between them. She looked up at him with pure hunger in her eyes. "God, I've missed you." she mumbled out.

"I didn't catch that, what was that?" he replied.

"You heard me." she whispered, as she dropped the hose, and grabbed his face, kissing him passionately on the lips. He gave in immediately, he wrapped his arms tight around her as they feverishly kissed. They broke apart, only to catch their breath. A wicked smiled appeared on her face as she picked up the hose and sprayed him, soaking him from head to toe. His shorts were completely transparent, leaving nothing to the imagination as his hard cock was perfectly outlined in his shorts.

She bit her lip seductively, "Hubba hubba! Someone's horny." she giggled, as she quickly pulled the front of his waistband out to spray him.

"Don't you even—." he gritted between his teeth, as his hands quickly grabbed hers, yanking the hose out of her grasp, causing her to shriek.

"Aaahhh Jethro, Noooo!" she squealed, as he turned the spray on her, hosing her down. She tried to escape the spray, but he grabbed a fistful of her top and yanked her back to him, causing her straps to slip off her shoulders. His left arm circled around her bare chest, pinning her back against him, as he continued to spray her front.

She finally broke free and darted out onto the grass. He closed in on her, tackling her to the ground. He rolled her over on her back and straddled her waist, pinning her arms above her head.

Her top had pooled around her waist. "You're so fucking sexy." he panted out, his eyes were mesmerized by her perfect breasts.

"Fuck me Jethro." she breathed out.

"I plan on it." he muttered, as he leaned over and kissed her with all that he had. His big strong hands ventured to the undersides of her breasts, caressing them and pushing them together as they sucked on each others tongue in a passionate kissing duel. His lips broke apart from her mouth and latched on to her boob. His breathing got faster as he moved his head back and forth between her tits, his tongue grazing them as he went.

She arched her back in pleasure, thrusting her chest forward, "Mmmmm Jethro, that feels amazing." she cooed, enticing him to continue.

Hugging her to him, he pulled her up so she was in his lap, then ducked his head forward and lustily sucked her breasts, making her writhe in his tight embrace. He playfully flicked his tongue across her tingly nipples, then gently pulled on them with his teeth. He pushed both breasts together, swiping his tongue between them and back around to her nipples. She tossed her head back, moaning his name. His mouth moved from her breasts to the column of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. He laid her back down and yanked her shorts off in one swift motion.

"I've waited too long for this again." she said, as she parted her legs, inviting him to suck on her pussy. His tongued lapped at her wet lips. He bit her slick folds, then licked them, encouraged by the moans escaping her lips, he couldn't help but cup her ass with his hands while sucking.

"Mmmm Jen, you taste so fucking good." he moaned, as his tongue pushed deep as he could. A loud scream surrounded them, he continued to tongue fuck her, giving no mercy. Her hands frantically searched for something to hold onto before they settled on his hair. Her fingers knotted tight in his hair, holding his face tightly to her core. His thumb stimulated her clit as his tongue wiggled it's way inside her pussy.

"Oh God, Fuck!" she screamed out, arching her back. He reached up and covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her scream as she orgasmed. He licked up every bit of excess liquid that she offered him, enjoying the sweet taste of her orgasm.

"Fuck, oh my god, that was good… My turn." she breathed out, rolling him flat on his back. She kneeled between his legs and grabbed the hem of his soaked shorts and swiftly pulled them down, his cock sprung free falling against his stomach.

"Oh fuck Jen." he growled, anticipating her next move.

She smiled wickedly, she immediately grabbed his thick cock, taking the whole thing in her mouth like a slut, virtually gaging herself. She released his member then sealed her lips around the tip of his cock, her tongue explored the little crevice on the head, he whimpered when she sucked powerfully on it. Enjoying herself immensely, she cupped his tight balls in her hand and pushed his cock deeper into her mouth, letting the head rest against the roof of her mouth as she licked the underside of it. She sucked powerfully, and more of his slimy fluid stuck to the roof of her mouth, she went further dow on him, tasting the slimy pre-cum at the back of her throat now. She gripped his firm cock at the base, and started moving her mouth up and down it, jacking him off simultaneously.

"Christ!" he swore, taking a deep breath while she continued to milk him. She moved her lips to his balls, kissing each one before sucking them into her mouth.

"Fuck! I can't hold it." he winced, as he titled his head forward to watch her finish him off.

She put his throbbing dick back in her mouth and pumped him hard with her hands while she sucked. With a deep shuddering groan he released into her mouth in multiple spurts, quickly swallowing each one. Her tongue cleaned up all the excess that was on his cock, "You're so fucking sexy." she purred into his ear.

He suddenly repositioned them so she was flat on her back, he straddled her chest, letting his cock rest between her big shapely tits.

"Oh you're such a dirty guy." she giggled, as she grabbed a boob in each hand and squeezed them tightly around his dick.

"I've been wanting to fuck these amazing tits." he drooled, as he began moving his hips, sliding his mighty shaft between her soft breasts. He placed his hands on top of hers, keeping her breasts tight around his member as he continued to thrust his hips. Moments later, he removed her hands and took her fleshy tits into his own hands, giving them a firm squeeze.

She smiled up at him, "That feels so good. I love your big cock between my tits."

"…mmm fuck yea." he drooled, as he sped up the pace.

"Come on my tits," she said, grabbing his cock and rubbing it all over them. She took the sensitive part of his cock, just below the head, and rubbed it over her nipples, between her tits, including the underside.

"I'm going to come," he moaned out, as she slowly rubbed his dick across her left nipple. She moved him so the head was directly over the valley between them, and pumped gently. Feeling him pulse, she aimed his dick at her left tit, getting a burst of sperm that hit the nipple and left a streak sliding down to her neck, then aimed at her right breast, with much the same result. By the time she was done, there was semen coating both tits.

Jenny looked down at herself, covered in semen, "God, I feel like such a slut," she blushed.

"That makes two of us." he chuckled. He suddenly lifted her from the ground and carried her to the living room, his cock swaying obscenely between his legs as he walked. Throwing her on the couch, he grabbed her hips and flipped her onto her knees. With one leg up on the couch next to her he pulled back on her hips, shoving his cock deep into her core. Moans and screams escaped her which only added fuel to his fire as he fucked her relentlessly. Moments later, he felt his head clear and pulled away, sitting down on the couch next to her. Jenny pulled her face away from the cushion where he had pushed it and turned to look at him with a cute smile on her face. She took a moment to admire the view of his perfectly naked body. For a moment, her fingers stroked the patch of pubic hair at the base of his cock, then trailed down his member.

She stood up grabbing his towering dick, "C'mon, lets take this to the bedroom." she purred, gently tugging his cock towards her.

"Thought you'd have enough by now." he grinned, standing to his feet.

"You kidding me? I want you to fuck me 'til I can't walk, fuck me until my mind turns to mush. Fuck me 'til the break of day Jethro." she insisted, giving his cock a tight squeeze.

His breath hitched in his throat, "No need to ask twice." he groaned out.

The moment they entered his bedroom, he slammed the door shut and pinned her against it. Without warning, he entered her aching wet pussy, "Ooooh, fuck yes!" she screamed out, in both pleasure and pain.

He grabbed her hands, pinned them against the door, and began humping her into a wild frenzy. After a while, he released her hands and then lifted one of her legs, followed by the other. She wrapped them around his waisted, locking her ankles around his butt. Her arms circled around his neck, keeping her upright. His thrusts got deeper and faster and harder. A couple minutes passed by before they migrated to the bed. She was now straddling him cowgirl style, her tits bouncing proudly in the air. His hands reached out and cupped her breasts as she continued to bounce up and down on his member.

"I can't take it much longer, I'm gonna cum!" she whimpered out. Her orgasms rippled through her body, she collapsed against his chest out of breath.

His hands clutched her ass. "That was amazing." he breathed out. They laid there for a few minutes to recharge.

She put her weight on her hands, "Turn over." she ordered, flashing a playful smile.

He rolled onto his stomach, propping up on his elbows. She straddled his waist, and leaned over, running her tongue up and down the back of his neck, then along his strong shoulders. "…your body is so fucking addicting." she purred. Then the back of her tongue licked down his bumpy spine. He could feel her big round breasts moving along his back, making him moan with pleasure. She scooted down his legs and dipped her tongue between his butt cheeks, causing his hips to buck, making her loose her balance.

"Jen!" He yelped, looking over his shoulder.

She grabbed his ass keeping him still as she finished licking between his buns. Her fingertips curled into his ass, groping and kneading his firm globes.

"God, you've got a mighty fine ass." she stated, as she playfully nipped his butt with her teeth.

She had diminished any self-restraint he had left, he abruptly rolled them over so he was on top. "I gotta have you again." He growled, without warning, his cock drove deep inside her.

"Ohh fuck!…" she moaned, closing her eyes at the intense sensation of him sliding inside her. It felt so good. He filled her so nicely. He started to thrust, her hands smoothed down his back to his ass, he jerked and grunted, penetrating her deeper. Jenny clutched onto his butt as he thrusted harder and faster against her.

"More, harder, don't stop Jethro!" she pleaded.

He grabbed her left boob as he drove into her again. She hadn't been fuck hard in so long that she loved every second of it. He worked on her other breast with his hands and tongue and when he drove into her one more time she screamed out, "Fuck!" He could feel her muscles convulsing around him. He finally released on his next thrust, they stayed locked in position for a few minutes as they both caught their breaths.

"God, I've really missed you Jen." he panted out, as he kissed her neck tenderly.

She kissed his soft lips, "You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Moments later, he rolled off her chest and laid on his side facing her.

"I can't get enough of your sexy body." He smiled adoringly, as his hands fondled her round breasts.

She watched with amusement as his fingers toyed with her hard nipples.

"You like it when I play with your tits?" he playfully smirked.

"Mhmm, absolutely." She purred out, as his big hands tenderly squeezed them.

"Good. I love playing with them." he drooled.

She smiled, "I haven't noticed." she said, sarcastically.

His eyes scanned up and down her naked body, admiring every sexy curve, "How am I gonna keep my hands to myself at work?"

She turn on her side, facing him, "Jethro, you're gonna have to promise me something." she said, running her fingers through his soft hair.

He looked into her green eyes, "and what's that?" he asked, reluctantly.

"You have to promise me no physical contact on the job." she said with a straight face.

"I don't make promises, I can't keep Jen." he answered with a devilish smirk.

"Jethro, I'm serious." she nudged his shoulder.

"So am I." He chuckled, as his hands began stroking her long silky legs.

"Hands to yourself when we're at work. I mean it." she insisted.

A boyish smile appeared on his face, "Sooo, no kissing?" he clarified, as he kissed her lips.

"No kissing." She responded.

His arms and legs circled around her in a tight embrace rolling them over so she laying flat on top, "And what about hugging?"

"No hugging."

His hands glided down her slender back and squeezed her tight butt, "Can I grab your ass when you walk by me?" he chuckled.

"No you can't." She shook her head, as she sat up, now straddling his waist.

His eyes focused on her breasts, "I guess that means, I can't grab your tits either." he laughed, as he reached up giving them a firm squeeze.

She rolled her eyes,"Correct."

A pouty look appeared on is face, "Well, that's your loss Jen." he said, trying to guilt trip her.

"No it's not, I can't have any distractions." she reaffirmed.

"Well then, you've just said 'no' to sex on your desk, on the couch, and in the bathroom." he said, with a sinister smile.

"Oh my god Jethro! You have a dirty mind." she chuckled, playfully swatting his chest.

"I know you have your sex fantasies at work."

"I'm not denying that. I have many." she smiled suggestively.

He arched his brows, "Oh? Like what exactly?"

"Whenever I'm in the elevator alone with you, I have to suppress my urges of ripping your clothes off and fucking you on the spot." she confessed without hesitation.

"Elevator, huh?." he chuckled. He sat up, and hooked his arm around her and repositioned them so he was pinning her against the mattress with his body.

"Jethro, don't you get any ideas."

"What happens if I cross the line at work?" he asked, kissing her plump lips.

She couldn't help but smile, "You don't want to find out." she smirked, shaking her head.

He kissed her again, "Oh, I think I do." he said, suggestively wiggling his brows.

"Don't make me lose my job." she warned.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?" he asked, hoping she didn't have any.

Her hands framed his face and lustfully kissed his lips, "They involve you and me, and this mattress." she quipped.

"Would you like to spend the night?" he whispered against her lips.

"I can't." she frowned.

"How come?" he asked,

"Not because I don't want to. I have to be at the office by 6am." she said, with disappointment.

"Well, why don't I stay the night at your place instead?" he suggested.

A look of hesitation appeared as she struggled to give a direct 'yes' or 'no' answer.

"Never mind." he puffed out, as he rolled off her.

She moved on her side, facing him, "Jethro, if I din't have to get up so early, I would say 'yes' in a heartbeat." she assured him.

"Well you'll have to make it up to me later." he suggested.

Her hand snaked between his legs, grabbing hold of his dick, "Enough talk, let's get back to where we left off." she said, delivering a fiery kiss to his lips.

The fiery kiss led to hours of passionate love making. Day had turned into night.

They cuddled intimately as they napped from their sexcapade.

"Jethro?" she asked, not sure if he was awake.

"Hmm?" he groaned.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

"It's 8pm" he grumbled.

"Ugh, I should probably get going." she said, as she trailed her fingers up and down his muscular back.

She felt his arms tighten his hold around her. "Stay." he mumbled against her chest.

"Jethro." her hands nudged his shoulders so she could slip out from underneath.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Aww, I was all nice and cozy Jen."

She stood to her feet and stretched her sore body. His eyelids were heavy as they struggled to stay open.

"God, you're stunning." he said, as he watched her stretch her body and finger-comb her tousled hair.

Just as she was about to turn and head into the bathroom, he quickly hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. "Stay a little bit longer." he begged.

"Jethro I can't. I gotta grab my clothes from the backyard." she giggled.

"Fine." he puffed out, as he released his hold and stood to his feet.

"Here, let me get your clothes." he said, as he kissed her lips. Her eyes admired the sexy view as he walked off. He came back moments later with her clothes and handed it to her. She paused for a moment to eye him up and down.

A look of amusement appeared on his face, "You gonna get dressed, or you just gonna stare?" he teased.

"Both." she smiled suggestively at him.

As she put on her skimpy clothes, he shook his head with amazement, "You had every intention of fucking me when you wore that today?" he drooled.

A wicked smile appeared on her face, "That was my only goal." she proudly confessed.

"Boy, did you achieve your goal." He chuckled.

She took a step forward, giving his cock a tight squeeze, "I've missed this." She said, biting her bottom lip.

"…And I've missed this." He said, reaching up giving her tits a firm squeeze.

He walked her to the front door, just as she was about to turn the knob, he pulled her in for a long lustful kiss.

The kiss came to an end. "See you at work…and no touching." she reminded as got inside her car.

"We'll see about that." he smirked to himself, as he watched her drive off.

 **To be continued…**

 **Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what ya think!**


	2. Keep It In Your Pants

**Here's the long over due update! Thank you for reading, and enjoy! Let me know what you think! :D**

 **Chapter 2:**

Jen slipped out of bed and stretched her sore body, moaning and cursing as she went. The intense sex from yesterday worked her body in so many places. No matter how sore she felt, she wouldn't trade it for anything else. Jethro was throughly intoxicating, and she couldn't get enough of him. She made her way into the bathroom to take in her disheveled appearance, and was stunned to see all the bruising and love bites on her body. Her hips had faint bruises from his hands and multiple love bites on her breasts, collarbone, shoulders, and neck. She wondered what his body looked like, if hers looked like this, she blushed at the thought.

An hour later she arrived to work, when she stepped off the elevator she hoped no one was in the office, as she struggled to walk up the stairs, "The bastard's gonna pay for this." she muttered to herself.

 **...**

By 8am, Jethro and his crew were sitting at their desks working on case files.

Jethro heard Director Shepard's door open and glanced at the top of the stairs, his eyes followed her move as she made her way downstairs. She wore a black formfitting satin blouse along with a dark grey mini skirt that hugged her thighs and showed off her long silky legs. He knew the outfit was worn to tease him.

As she walked into the women's bathroom, she was well aware of his gaze.

"Tease." he muttered to himself, as the bathroom door closed. He got up from his desk and waited for her outside the bathroom.

A couple minutes later, the door swung open and she almost collided into him, "Whoa!" she shrieked, trying to avoid impact.

"Morning." He smiled, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

She glared at him in response.

An impish grin appeared on his face, "Mind if I walk up stairs with you?"

"I can hardly walk because of you." she grumbled, as she proceeded toward the stairs.

A proud smirk appeared, "Hey, I feel great." he grinned, as he watched her tight ass go up the stairs.

As she was about to open her office door, he interrupted, "Tell me Jen…you wear that outfit for me?"

A playful smirk appeared, "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

He stepped closer to her. His face merely inches away from hers. He took a moment, eyeing her suggestively up and down, making her blush, "Either way, i like it. It's very sexy. " he whispered, his lips just millimeters from her.

Her eyes focused on his plump bottom lip, desperately wanting to devour it, "Thanks." she muttered under her breath. The moment was interrupted when she abruptly slipped into her office, slamming the door in his face.

He smiled mischievously and turned toward Cynthia, "What's the director's schedule today?"

Cynthia checked her computer monitor, "She has a few briefings and some important phone calls this morning. Nothing booked after lunch." she answered.

She noticed his calculating expression and watched him storm back down stairs.

"You'e welcome!" she hollerd, as he walked off.

 **…**

It was 10:55am and Jen had a meeting in MTAC with Sec Nav at 11am.

She took a moment to admire the view below her. She loved the casual side of him at work. He had on a pair of Levi jeans that hugged his ass nicely along with a white long sleeved t-shirt and a black Carhartt vest. He looked so ruggedly handsome and it was turning her on immensely. She continued to ogle him as he had his back to her, standing behind McGee's desk. Her eyes zeroed in on his firm butt, biting her bottom lip subconsciously as she starred. If she wasn't his superior, she'd find a private room for them and jump his bones immediately.

"Fucking tease." She mumbled to herself as she turned around and scanned herself into MTAC. The "briefings" lasted about an hour.

 **…**

Jethro checked his watch, it was now past noon. He got up from his desk and powered up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He ignored Cynthia as he walked straight into Jen's office, locking the door behind him.

Jenny was sitting at her desk with her back to him on the phone, he stood in front of her desk staring intently at the back of her head. "Jen." he whispered, letting her know of his presence.

She snapped her fingers, motioning him to keep quiet.

He let out a frustrated sigh, and grabbed one of the rolling chairs behind him and plopped down. A couple more minutes passed by, and the phone call still hadn't ended. A wicked thought crossed his mind, he quickly and quietly stripped off his clothes, leaving him butt naked. Her phone call finally came to an end, he tossed his white shirt at her, landing directly on her head.

"What the hell?!" she blurted as she pulled the shirt off her head. She twirled her chair around to find Jethro standing in front of her desk completely naked and horny.

"Oh my God!" she gasped out of shock.

"Thought that would get your attention" he playfully smirked.

She paused for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. "I don't know what to say right now." she said, in disbelief.

"No need to say anything, you should get undressed." he chuckled.

"Does the phrase, 'keep it in your pants mean anything to you?!" she hissed, as she stood up and approached him.

"C'mon Jen, live a little. You know you want some of this." he said, grabbing his cock in a sexual manner.

"Of course, but I have some self control and can keep it professional at work. You should learn it sometime." she scolded.

Her eyes noticed his battle wounds up and down his backside, "Oh my god." she gasped.

His eyebrows furrowed with confusion, "What?"

"Have you checked yourself out in the mirror lately?" she smirked suggestively at him.

"No, why?"

"You should, you look like you've been mauled by a bear." she blushed at the sight.

He tried glancing over his shoulder to see what she was talking about. "I can't see anything, you've got a mirror?" he asked.

"No. Let me just take a picture and show you." she smiled, as she snapped a picture with her cell phone.

He grabbed the phone from her and his mouth dropped, "Christ! Look what you did to me."

She bursted out laughing at his reaction, "Hey, I look just as bad, but i've got ugly bruises instead of sexy scratches."

"Really? Can I see?" he asked.

She wiggled her finger at him, "Nice try Jethro. You can see later…after work."

He rolled his eyes with disappointment, "You better delete that photo." he warned.

"C'mon. I was planning on sending it to Abby and Ziva.' she teased.

He gave her a warning glare. "I'm teasing!" she assured him.

"Good." he muttered.

"I'll keep it for masturbating." she grinned, as she walked back to her desk to sit down.

"What was that?"

"You heard me." she smirked.

He paused for a moment and starred intently at her, "You don't need to masturbate to it, i'm standing right here." he said, with sexual frustration in his voice.

"Jethro put your clothes back on, before I start misbehaving myself."

A sinister smile appeared on his face, "That's the point Jen."

"Jethro, I mean it." she requested.

He ignored her, and glanced at her wall clock, he had another forty minutes to kill. He made his way over to her liquor cabinet and pulled out the bourbon. Her eyes watched his every naked move, trying to suppress a giggle as she studied the scratch marks on his sexy butt.

"So your place or mine tonight?" he asked as he turned around with their glasses of bourbon.

"My place." she answered, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Whats so funny?" he asked, handing her glass of bourbon.

"I got your ass real good." she replied, biting her bottom lip.

"Not as good as I got your tits." he prodded, as he swigged his shot.

"Yes, you got them real good. I counted seven hickys."

A proud smile appeared on his face, "Seven? Bummer, I should have done eight." he laughed.

"Well, you can even out the hickey count tonight." she said, swigging back her shot of bourbon.

Jethro made his way over to the couch and laid down, crossing his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and began to nap.

She sat in her chair taking in the sinful view, her eyes noticed his cock twitching against his stomach.

She quickly snapped out of her gaze, "Jethro!…Put…your…clothes…on!" she said, emphasizing each word.

"You're enjoying the view." He stated, as he continued to lay there with his eyes closed.

"Do you get off at pissing me off?!" she snarled.

A devious grin appeared, "I think we both have that in common." he mumbled.

She stood up and grabbed his clothes, "I'm asking you one last time, to get dressed, or you're sleeping alone tonight. She threatened.

He paused for a moment, debating whether or not he was going to comply. He simply wanted to rip her clothes off, and fuck her brains out.

"Fine." he puffed out with sexual frustration as he stood up and made his way towards her.

Her eyes were fixated again on his delicious cock, she continued to gawk at his body.

"Jen. Can I have my pants?" he asked, interrupting her intense gaze.

"Sorry." she blushed, as she handed him his clothes.

"Or, I can just stand here naked, and you can keep on starring, if you like?" he teased.

"Get dressed." she said, with annoyance.

She watched him slip into his jeans, "Where's your underwear?"

"I'm not wearing any." he responded.

"Since when?" she cocked her head with curiosity.

"Oh, just since your return to NCIS." he smirked.

"Well, you can't leave the office looking like that." she said, eyeing his bulge in his pants.

"Looking like what?" he asked, completely clueless.

She cleared her throat, and gestured toward his groin.

He glanced down, "Well you could've taken care of that." he insinuated, as he unzipped his pants.

She watched him undo his pants, "What are you doing?!" she asked, with hesitation.

"I'm re-adjusting Jen." he snapped, as his hands slipped inside his pants to reposition himself.

"Oh, the downside of being a guy." she laughed out.

"Better?" he asked.

"Um, not really." She giggled.

"I can't help that hung like a horse." he said with a deadpan expression.

He put on his long-sleeved shirt, then approached her for a kiss. She denied his attempt. "Jethro what did I say?…Not at work."

"Ah fuck it." he snarled, cupping her face and fervently kissing her on the lips. She immediately caved, and kissed him back with equal passion.

Fire soared throughout her body. When his tongue reached out for entrance into her mouth she quickly indulged. He immediately filled her mouth with his tongue, her hands clenched against his chest. He groaned, kissing her harder. His hand came up to caress her breast through her shirt, softly massaging her aching flesh. His other hand clutched her waist, pulling her against him. He reached around to cup her butt as he pressed his erection against her center. Her fingers threaded through his silver locks as his mouth worked it's way down the column of her neck.

She tossed her head back in pleasure, "Mmmm, that feels so fucking good." she purred out.

As his mouth continued its assault on her neck, his hands worked open her blouse, and before he could make the next move, she abruptly pushed him off, shoving him up against the nearest wall. "Not here!" she panted out, quickly regaining her composure.

A look of frustration appeared on his face, until his eyes noticed her bra-less breasts on display.

She covered her breasts back up with her blouse, "Wait." he interrupted her.

She stopped, not sure why. He closed in on her, and slipped his hands inside her blouse and began to feel up her big tits.

"Jethro, cut it out." she protested, as she pulled his hands out of her blouse, then quickly buttoned up her top.

He shook his head with amusement, "You've got great tits Jen, I couldn't resist." he stated.

"I'm about to permanently ban you from my body, if you keep pushing my buttons." she sassed, as she tucked in her blouse.

"Oh, you can't resist me. You'd give in sooner than later." he laughed out.

"Ya, you just keep telling yourself that." she remarked.

"Jen, does Paris ring any bells?" he quipped.

"Hate it when you bring up Paris." she scowled at him.

A cheshire grin appeared on his face, "It works every time." he gloated, as he turned toward the door.

"Stop the teasing, I don't need you sticking your ass out around me." she playfully jabbed.

"I can't help it Jen. You're too easy." he smiled, as he walked out her office.

"Pay back's a bitch." she mumbled to herself as he closed the door.

 **To be continued...**

* * *

* **I do plan on continuing this story, so no worries there. I've got some good ideas in mind for the next update.  
The updates won't be as prompt, I might add. I will try my best, but other priorities come first. :D  
Just hang in there guys! Thanks again for reading, and I truly hope you enjoy the updates!  
** ** _-DQ_**


End file.
